1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for locating marked numbers in an image of an object using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. Point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the data in the point cloud, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form an image of the profile of the object.
The image of the object includes a plurality of feature elements (e.g., a line or a plane of the image) and a plurality of marked numbers (e.g., a digit) in relation to each of the feature elements. Generally, the marked number is positioned near to the corresponding feature element in the image of the object, so that a user can easily find the corresponding feature element according to the marked number. However, if the image of the object includes a large number of marked numbers, it is a time-consuming work to find a specific marked number manually as mentioned above. Therefore, a more efficient method for automatically locating marked numbers in an image of an object is desired.